colonywarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Diomedes system
The Diomedes System was one of the colonies colonized by the Empire in the early 4th Millenium, and was among the many systems ravaged by the First Colony War. If players fail Act 2, they will be sent to defend the Diomedes system. If players complete Acts 3A and 4A they will be sent to the Draco system; if either act is failed, both the Diomedes and Gallonigher systems will fall to the Empire, bringing an end to the League of Free Worlds. However, the Diomedes system acts are non-canon. Stars *Ra Planets *Elysium - Colonized in 4341 AD, Elysium produces most of the Diomedes system's energy. *Bacchus - Colonized in 4349 AD, Bacchus previously produced most of the League's finest foodstuffs; however, the Earth Empire was able to render most of its food inedible. *Artemis - Colonized in 4362 AD, Artemis is one of the two largest farm worlds in the system. Unlike Bacchus, the Empire has not been able to damage its crops. *Loacoon - Colonized in 4367 AD, Loacoon's manufacturing facilities produces body compatible bio fabrics. *Iris - Colonized in 4378 AD, Iris is surrounded by a series of rainbow-colored rings that are considered to be one of the most beautiful natural phenomena in the universe. A series of events on Iris resulted in the entire Diomedes system declaring its loyalty to the League of Free Worlds. *Athena - Athena houses a research community that researches zero gravity and its effects on organisms. *Gratifa - Colonized in 4394, Gratifa is a heavily forested planet that produces hover vehicles for civilian use. League system database General data "Diomedes is a 7 planet solar system loyal to the League of Free Worlds. Containing some of the most fertile and beautiful worlds anywhere in the universe, Diomedes was colonized between 4341 and 4394 AD". "Within a matter of years, it became clear to the Empire that the system represented one of its greatest natural resources. Diomedes now supplies the League with energy, food, and various manufactured goods". Historical data "The gas planet of Elysium was targeted for colonization in the mid-4320s. Empire energy production was failing to meet target quotas, and it known that the planet's proximity to the sun Ra would help boost its energy generation. No further colonization was planned". "Speculative probes launched during the construction of Elysium's power plants revealed highly fertile soil samples taken from Bacchus and Artemis. Further planet surveillance followed, and in 4342, the decision was made to commence immediate colonization of the entire system". "Following industrial unrest on Iris, and the spread of resistance to Empire control within neighboring systems, Diomedes declared itself loyal to the League in the sixth phase of the uprising". Military data "As a wholly loyal solar system, the League supplies Diomedes with all available defense resources. However, the system relies on the intense commitment of its people, and remains short of (?) essential military hardware". "Specific details necessarily carry a class 4D optimum restriction order". Trivia Diomedes is named after a hero from Greek mythology. Category:Star Systems